


Give Me My Dick Back!

by skerb



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Gift Fic, Hand Jobs, M/M, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Undertail, give me my dick back, kustard - Freeform, literal cockblocking, now with gratuitous grabby hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skerb/pseuds/skerb
Summary: Red won't give Sans his dick back - a game of keep-away, but while pleasuring his counterpart at the same time.





	Give Me My Dick Back!

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale x Underfell Sans drabble for Ganz based off their art because hot damn. 8D  
> Update, Sept 1/18: I added MORE!!

_“Mmmfgh….!”_

Sans pushed over the other’s form, face hot, _everything_ hot as he tried to reach for what was rightfully his. Damn that Red, holding his cock just out of reach with a grin so smug he could charm insects with it. Why the _hell_ had he trusted him!? ‘Hey, lemme see if I can try something’ should’ve been his first clue that things were about to turn on him. Same went with the exploratory little touches that slowly undid him, until the other threw himself back and shot him a devilish look. Red always relished the way he could with very little effort, extract the most embarrassing noises from him in the most humiliating circumstances - and this literally took the whole cake.

“What’s the matter, sweetheart?” Red cooed, arching his spine in a way that was impossible for Sans to reach over his skull as his phalanges gripped at the hard member in his hands. His grin broadened as he swirled the tip, feeling Sans’ hips jerk with an accompanying grunt, as though denying him those sweet little sounds. “Somethin’ botherin’ ya?”

“You ass!” the other hissed despite his tone lacking in venom. He took a moment to try to calm down, his breaths coming in raspy and harsh as his tongue lolled out between pants, “g-give me my dick back-”

Red was all too aware of the other’s state. In fact, he quite enjoyed the way Sans squirmed as he moved his hands, how the other’s fingers dug into his shirt and kept a hard grasp onto his ribs. Experimentally, he lifted his hips, pushing the dense heat in his pants up against his counterpart’s tailbone.

“Y’gonna beg? Who woulda thought you’d be in such a pre _dick_ ament,” Red snickered, watching as rivulets of sweat gathered down the other’s jawbone and drip between them. Smirking in self-satisfaction, Red pulled his legs up to brace himself and thrusted up again, the pleasure tingling all the way up his spine as Sans’ moans filled the room with his movements.

“You’re such a-- _hahn…”_  Sans doubled over when Red began to stroke, his entire body shuddering as he repressed the other skeleton’s reward.

Red was chuckling as he moved his hand a little faster, his right fixed on one side, tickling near the base while his left dragged his digits through the other’s precum, slickening the conjured appendage. Sans was grinding helplessly against him, soft whimpers breaking into harsher gasps as he couldn’t restrain what he was feeling any longer.

“Fffuck…”

“Y’wouldn’t’ve let me do this if y’didn’t have somethin’ like this in mind in the first place, y’know,” Red reckoned as he gave the piece in his hands a squeeze. Sans’ voice cracked an octave higher in response while his spine arched, digging his hips against him while his fingers pulled against his crimson shirt, _trying_ to urge the other into some form of release. “Admit it… y’want it,” he purred devilishly.

Sans closed an eye socket as he shuddered under Red’s ministrations, looking over the other’s smug playful look to his cock, dripping as bony fingers dragged agonising circles around the tip. His mind was fuzzing over as pleasure continued to creep in his body, sending hot pulses that set him absolutely on fire.

He pushed himself further again, watching as Red tilted his skull to the side with a faint _tsk_ of mock-admonishment. He reached up feebly, his breaths hot and ghosting against the side of Red’s face as he whispered, tears slipping from his sockets as his sensitivity continued to build; _“Please, ahh… I… I need it…”_

Red felt heat flood his skull as the words sent a shock of want throughout his body. It mingled with the feeling of the other’s hips bucking against him, of Sans’ breathy grunts cradled against his neck. Suppressing a delighted shiver, he rose his hips again to meet with Sans’ next thrust, eliciting a muffled, frustrated groan from him.

“Look at ya… can’t cum without holdin’ it yerself, eh?” Red muttered against the other’s skull, giving another, firmer stroke against the other’s cock. The resulting moan made his own cock throb almost painfully between them. As the other moved against him, it drew shocked gasps and vocalisations from him. “Wanna ride?”

“Fffuck you,” Sans gasped between clenched teeth. He fisted the other’s shirt, still attempting to pull himself up to reach for his dismembered piece. His eye lights settled on the other’s movements and his jaw slackened as Red began to pump him, movements firm and agonisingly slow. “Red-” he pleaded, hunching over as pleasure gripped at him. _“Ahh… mnh..!!”_

The other shifted to accommodate Sans’ new angle, his leg pulled up to thrust against his pelvis. “Fuck, this’s hot,” he hissed, adjusting his grip on Sans’ cock so he could thumb the sensitive underside with one hand. Sans’ breaths became stuttered as he tried once more to feebly reach over Red’s shoulder, but he was kept in place. He grunted in surprise when Red jerked him down by the front of his shirt, ruby tongue darting out to capture his own tongue in a toe-curling kiss.

Red’s distraction was enough for him to lose himself, the thought coming to him that his cock was between them as he moved his hand down to aid the pleasure being given to him. Met with its absence, he growled helplessly, instead brushing against the hard length poking at him from Red’s clothes.

“Aww, how cute. Look at ya, tryin’ t’get the _upper han-umffph-”_  Red sucked in a deep breath as phalanges dove under his waistband and firmly encircled his cock.

 _“Le… let me cum,”_  Sans gasped helplessly, unable to keep himself from grinding against him. He felt Red’s rib cage jolt with a startled grunt when he began to pump, the femurs supporting him beginning to tremble under his hand. “And gi… give it back…!”

Red eyed the other warily, lust flooding his senses with the salacious promise. He repressed a moan but it didn’t stop him from arching his spine, fingers tight against the other’s shirt and cock. He felt it throb in his hand and he gave the other a grin when he saw Sans’ flush broaden, his eye lights hazy as he fought to gain dominance. He rocked his thumb against the sensitive area, listening and watching how Sans’ vocalisations became louder and more lewd the more he focused on that spot.

Sans eventually gave in, deserting the other’s cock by grabbing fistfuls of Red’s shirt as he came with a sharp cry. His toes curled and his back arched as every part of him trembled and twitched from his release, a series of hot and wet sounding pants escaping from him as Red chased his orgasm with more tantalising strokes. Sans almost thrashed, begging nonsensically as it became too much for his oversensitivity, coating Red’s hand in his cum.

 _“Fuck,”_  he gasped, barely making out the curse as he half-slumped over Red’s body. After a moment’s pause when he was able to see straight again, Sans gave his counterpart a mischievous grin as he slid his hand up to connect with the one above the other’s skull.

“Say,” he whispered, hot breaths pushing against the other’s temple as his other hand snuck down to the erection below. He heard and felt Red laugh below him, quickly exchanging his reaction to something more appreciative. “Lemme see if I can try somethin’…”


End file.
